i'm not the only alice!
by white.six tailed.fox.godess.22
Summary: i am not one but six people but now we have our own bodies but what is the price for our freedom and why does everyone try to claim us oh lord where are we and why is brother marrying the queen... HELP!
1. Chapter 1

(the beginning)

I do not own HnKnA but I do own my OC's hope you like.

Chapter 1 : I'm not the only alice!

Before I was born I was a sextuplet (I think it means six children?)

But when I was born my body absorbed my sisters making me an only child… almost while I grew I learned that my sisters were still with me they were just inside me you see we could swap place I named all my sisters the black haired alice name is Emily, the blonde name sakura, the one with red wild lilly hair is ayame, the crimsonnette is scarlet and the dark chocolate is rue, though we were almost complete opposites we got along well and always wishing that we could have our own bodies so we could play together but what we didn't know was that, that wish was going to come true and very soon.

(19 years later) me and my older brother kuromaru were wandering around the garden the liddel garden held every flower, plant and even some animals of exotic or endangered species our family was known for our legacy of making miracles happen like saving a rare animal from extinction or bringing back an already extinct animals such as my guardians and best friends the great saber tooth lion apollyon, lynx Loki, white tiger Bengal, white lion Leo, white twelve tail fox vulpes, shadow wolf artemis, the basilisk regulus, and prince the largest and strongest buck in the world these animals only protect and serve a single person, I am Leo's master, rue is with regulus, sakura is with prince, ayame is with Bengal, scarlet is with vulpes, kuromaru is with Loki, and Emily she is with two guardians artemis and apollyon who are the most dangerous of the guardians and the only ones who can calm the devil within her, but since we are sharing the same body they protect all of us.

As we walk a feeling of dizziness comes over me, "brother I believe I should rest a bit I feel a bit tired" I said as I begin to lay against a sakura tree, "alright then I guess I should also rest a bit it is a bit early." said kuro as he lay beside me and the guardians soon sleep over takes us… "ice… lice… alice wake up" said big brother as he has a little bit of irritation in his voice I gave a small sigh as I got up when suddenly a rustling noise was heard from the bushes as a white rabbit comes from behind the leaves "aw look its a rabbit" I said as he came near "yeah but why is he wearing a waist coat?" asked kuro I shrugged my shoulders as he came closer "come here I won't hurt you" I said in a kind tone then once he was close enough I reached out and petted him his fur was softer than anything that I have ever felt then he hopped/ran away and then before I knew it ayame took over and was chasing the rabbit, the guardians and kuro right behind me when suddenly a large hole was in front of us and before we could stop we fell into the never ending darkness, then all at once a light flashed before us then the ground hit our feet, paws, hooves and tail.


	2. welcome to wonderland

**White fox: I do not own HnKnA, please enjoy ***^*

(Chapter 2: Welcome to wonderland)

(Emily's P.O.V)

"Ugh my head hurts." I said as I sat up, I was surprised to say the least, we lay upon a roof top of some type of tower as I observe my surroundings I found that a man was crouching next to me and my brother (A/N: during the fall the guardians sealed themselves in the guardian necklaces) he had white hair and rabbit ears he wore a read waist coat like the rabbit from before then reality hit me.

"your the damn rabbit who brought us here who are you and where are we?" I yelled he just gave me a cheerful smile.

"I'm peter white, and welcome to wonderland Alice." he said, at that moment I swung me scythe at the rabbit man if he didn't duck in time he would have lost his head.

"do I look any thing like alice?" I practically yelled at him, my hair was blacker than the darkest void that ever existed it stopped at my ankles, skeleton hands gripped my breast to cover them from the eyes of those that are not the dead, I also wore a tutu made of cobwebs and human remains, my eyes as red and dark as the deepest pits of hell, my aura filled with that of darkness and death, my nails dripping poison from their pointed tips, I bared my fangs at him, my lips darker than blood, my skin as pale as snow, my sisters said that my beauty was beyond surreal, I saw fear flash in his eyes.

"but how I was sure I brought alice here?" he said in confusion so evident that I slapped my forehead at his remark.

"Ugh, ok me and alice share a body with our other four sisters, for you see I am the sister of darkness, alice is the sister of light my complete opposite of me, then there is sakura the sister of the earth, and her opposite is ayame sister of the animals, and also scarlet sister of fire and rue is her opposite for she is the sister of the wind, we are the sisters of the heavens and the sisters of the seven levels of hell." I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"what?" he said in a confused I slapped him leaving a huge red hand print on his cheek.

"ok, I will say this slowly got it?" he nodded his head in understanding "me, … alice … and our sisters … share a body … since we don't have our own… we switch places" I said then I saw as what I said sunken in to him and the face he made had the girls crack up laughing in my head though I kept my face stoic, in the background I saw that kuro was watching the whole thing with the biggest smirk on his face that one would think it would tear the sink apart.

Soon he came out of his shock and then lifted up seven vials each held our single insignia mine was that of a skull (that's only her lower standard insignia her real insignia is a picture of tortured souls being dragged down into the deepest pits of hell) and then kuro's is a blood dripping heart with an arrow through it and the others she didn't bother to look at (A/N: ayame is a tiger, sakura is a doe head, scarlet a fox, rue a basilisk coiled around a skeleton and alice is a heart.)

"please drink these." he said handing me the skull and kuro the bloody heart, not really caring what was in it knowing that poison can't kill me once I finished it our body felt like it was being ripped in half as I watched the rabbit man walk away with a bright smile on his face.

"damn you rabbit." I said before I fell unconscious.


	3. separate and pleasure

**White fox: I do not own HnKnA, please enjoy please review and tell me if I suck or not please. **(**A/N: **sorry I forgot to tell you who is with who, kuro=vivaldi / Emily=boris / alice=elliot / sakura=black / ayame=white / rue=pierce and scarlet=ace thank you)

(chapter 3: we're separated?)

(Scarlet's P.O.V)

"oooooow." I cried as my head started to pound, I felt like a bulldozer ran me over once I calmed down I noticed that we were in a room 'WAIT, WE'

I looked around and noticed that Emily was on the end of the bed curled up hugging her scythe, alice on the floor cuddling with her guns, kuro was laying in a chair tightly holding his arrows and bow, sakura lay on my right holding her whip, ayame was on my left she held her whip to her chest and rue was on the ground as well she held her daggers me I had my sword laying on top of my body.

I was wearing a crimson corset that stopped just after the breast line, and I also wore black leather pants in place of my tutu (A/N: her tutu if made of the flames of hell) my crimsonette hair was plastered on my face from the sweat, I grabbed my sword and sat up as my hair fell down my back to end at my waist my amber eyes searched the room finally done being shocked.

The walls were a dark blue with dark hues of green as clubs decorated the curtains soon there was a knock on the door, everyone sat bolt up from their sleep then "WHAT! THE HELL!"

Then a man with blue hair came through the door he looked stunned for a moment but quickly regained his composure "I see you all are up he said in a deep voice, then a brown haired man stuck his head in the door.

"wow that a lot of outsiders Julius, who are they?" asked the brown haired man

"we are the devil daughters I'm scarlet, this is Emily, sakura, ayame, rue, alice and our big brother kuromaru" I said in a seductive tone and it seemed that the man caught my tone.

"I'm ace the knight of hearts, nice to meet you scarlet" ace said in a husky tone as he looked over my body as he liked his lips in approval.

"Really scarlet do you really have to start flirting even after what happened I mean come on really?" said rue in an exasperated tone as she rolled her deep green eyes, her dark chocolate hair covering her almost bare chest that was only covered by black scales, her waist had a black viper wrapped around her, a black leather skin tight skirt just barely covering her ass.

"hey its not my fault he's just so 'HOT' I couldn't help it" I said pouting then big hands grabbed my waist as I was pulled up against aces chest a small moan that only ace could hear escaped my lips.

Then he whispered in my ear in a husky tone "then why not we leave and go some where for a while?" he said as he licked my ear, I gave a delightful shiver at what he did.

"yuck alright we get it just go alright sheesh." said sakura as her blond curls bounced as she shook her head her brown eyes held a slight look of distaste she folded her arms under her chest that pushed her breast up only making them look bigger than before she had sakura petals covering her chest same with her skirt for it to was made of sakura petals (A/N: the sakura petals are larger than what you might think.)

"you heard her lets go then." I said in a more seductive voice that also held a purr, we walked off out of the room not really caring what they think, we soon came upon a room an empty room then ace began kissing me forcing my lips open with his tongue and our tongues fought for dominance in the end I won surprising ace in the process, after a while we broke away.

(small lemon)

"scarlet I'm not gonna be able to stop if we go on.", at what he said I pulled him by the collar smashing our lips together ace kissed back with more passion than ever as he ran his hands up and down my sides, he opened the door leading me into the room we were still kissing as he did this he then closed the door right before he pinned me to the door my hands were pinned right above my head, and before I knew what happened he ripped my corset of as it went in flames before it hit the floor, ace broke the kiss and before I could whimper in protest ace latched onto one of my erect buds as he playfully bit and sucked on it drawing loud moans from my throat, soon he switched buds showing the same attention as he did the other, after he had enough of that he flipped me over so my now hyper-sensitive chest was pushed flush up against the rough wall, my back arched at the feeling of the wall against my breast ace gave a low chuckle that sent shivers down my spine, he slowly moved his hand down my back until he got to the waist band of my pants, my breath hitched at the sinful excitement that struck me as my nether regions became damp almost soaking through the leather pants as he slowly slipped them off, when he got them to my mid thighs he gave a small growl of approval of the fact that I wasn't wearing any underwear, I shimmied my hips as I finally got the pants off, then his fingers brushed my lower region lips which caused my hips to buck against him which rewarded me with getting a groan out of him soon he started pumping me in and out adding a finger every now and then, as he did this a tight coiling feeling starting in my stomach it was like something was trying to push me off some type of ledge, after he added his fourth finger it was too much as me was finally pushed off of the edge, her pleasure filled cries could be heard through out the whole tower, after scarlet came down from her high the sounds of a belt and a zipper snapped scarlet out of the after effects, scarlet writhed under him a bit to restless.

"are you that impatient for me to fuck you scarlet?" chuckled ace as his voice dropped down two octaves lower, then ace plunged his rod into my woman hood, I felt as if something was tearing inside of me but the pain was soon consumed by pleasure as ace fucked me so hard I almost blacked out from all the pleasure then he hit something inside of me and I came bringing him with me as he filled my womb with his seeds then we collapsed into each other, (**mean while**) all while this happened the girls and Julius were drinking tea and coffee ignoring the cries of their sister.


End file.
